


Black-eyed Susans

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [606]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Flowers, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Black-eyed Susans," Margot replies.  "I know it's too late to plant them now, but we could do it in the spring.  I used to love seeing them in the fields when I was a girl."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 December 2016  
> Word Count: 174  
> Prompt: bloom  
> Summary: "Black-eyed Susans," Margot replies. "I know it's too late to plant them now, but we could do it in the spring. I used to love seeing them in the fields when I was a girl."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-seven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Margot and Kelly. And yep, my timeline for this particular sub-arc is completely borked. But you know what? For what I need to get written for this project, I'm willing to overlook the wonky timeline. Fixing that will be part of my editing process in 2017…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Black-eyed Susans."

Simone looks up from her laptop to stare at Margot. "I'm sorry, what?" She glances at Ann, who frowns slightly.

"Black-eyed Susans," Margot replies. "I know it's too late to plant them now, but we could do it in the spring. I used to love seeing them in the fields when I was a girl."

"You did?"

Ann chuckles. "I seem to recall pictures from your wedding with Black-eyed Susans in vases at the reception."

"That's right," Margot says with a grin. "John's mother absolutely refused to let me have them in my bouquet, so that was our compromise." She studies Simone's face. "You seem puzzled, dear."

"I was just surprised, that's all," Simone finally says. "Kelly always thought Black-eyed Susans were prettier than daisies. She told me once when we were growing up that she planned to have a window box full of them in the fancy apartment we were going to live in."

"Even more reason for us to plant them." Ann's tone is soft. "Don't you think so, Simone?"


End file.
